Underground septic and holding tanks can be fabricated from concrete by pouring the concrete into a mold and curing the concrete. Concrete septic tanks generally can comprise two portions: a vault portion and a lid portion placed on the vault portion. To make the concrete septic tanks, each of the two portions generally require a separate mold form and are poured and cured separately.
Conventional septic tank casting processes generally require separate molds for the lid and vault portions, which can occupy a large amount of space. Specifically, because separate molds are generally required for the vault and lid castings, approximately twice the floor space of an assembled enclosure is required for forming and curing a complete septic tank assembly.
Also, once casting material has been filled in the vault and lid mold forms during conventional septic tank casting processes, each of the forms generally must be vibrated separately, thus leading to additional processing time.
Because the general problems discussed above have not been addressed by conventional septic and holding tanks, there is a current need for a septic tank form addressing the problems and deficiencies inherent with conventional designs.